Lost then Found
by Aaannnaaa
Summary: Post Blade: Trinity. Daystar didn't kill all the vampires, unfortunately. Abby and King are taking care of the rest. One night while hunting they found something or better yet someone they weren't expecting. KingOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything you recognize. Yep got that over with. Have fun reading

3Ana

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The streets are empty but the sounds of the cars driving down the damp pavement. Headlights bounce across the front of the deserted warehouses. The unsuspecting public knew nothing and would never know what was going on in warehouse number 2113. Abby and King parked their bikes across the street deciding on stealthy entrance to the vamp hangout. There was a guard at the door he was human, a familiar. They walked up to the entrance and the guard smiled wickedly and said, "Need to see your mark." Abby glared at King with only a look telling him to show the man.

Without saying a word King pulled his shirt up and pants down a little with one swift motion to display his mark. 'Dumbasses' he thought as the guard let them enter 'That was way too easy'. Once inside they proceeded down a staircase leading underneath the warehouse. There was great door that could close the opening in the daytime. Loud pounding music was flowing up the stairs. When they reached the basement there was what looked like a club. The dance floor was full of vamps dancing and grinding.

Abby saw where they should be going; a velvet curtain next to the bar was the entrance to the living quarters of the clan that ran this establishment. Abby led diagonally across the dance floor, when they were near the middle she dropped a small silver disc. It hit the floor and started blinking a grey-blue light. All of these vampires were so young and stupid but it seemed really out of the ordinary that they did not notice them at all. Still they kept their guard up in case they caught on. As they reached the door on the other side the bartender was running toward them "Hey, you can't go in there!" King turned pulling out his gun but before he could pull the trigger there was a bright flash of UV light. King covered his eyes with his forearm as the whole room was filled with the light. In a moment all of the vamps were screaming as they turned into dust, including the bartender. All that was left was the unfortunate few humans that had been dragged in here.

Abby turned to the door and opened it revealing more stairs leading further underground. "Wow, I wish I had a hideout like this," King quipped. They proceeded down the stairs killing vamps on their way. They reached a hallway which had many rooms going off of it. They systematically worked down the hallway clearing each room of vamps. But they came to one room which was locked. Abby shot the lock and kicked the door open. The room looked like a large closet and cowering near the far wall was five or six girls. They were bloody, dirty, clothing ripped, and by the looks of it they hadn't eaten in awhile. All of the girls wore a look of fear on their faces. It was obvious that they were not familiars.

"Get out of here," Abby said stepping away from the door, "Run, you can get out up those stairs." The girls stumbled and ran down the hallway towards the stairs. "Come on we must be getting closer, Nicolai has to be here somewhere." She said to King reminding him of who they came here to kill.

Continuing down the hall it opened up into a great room with a tall ceiling. This seemed to be the Vampire headquarters. Around a long table some vampires were gathered talking. King yelled to them, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's really, really important. I need to speak with you Nicolai." The guards that were on either side of the room ran at them. Abby and King fought them off easily, as the vampires at the table scattered. King spied the one named, Nicolai, running off through another door. He looked at Abby to confirm that he should give chase. "Follow him!" Abby yelled.

So King sprinted off in the direction Nicolai had run. Down a darkened hallway he followed pulling out his second gun which he knew was loaded with sundogs. Nearing the end of the hallway Nicolai ran into a room off of the hallway. King burst through the door of what must have been a bedroom. Nicolai ran to a desk and grabbed his gun that was lying on top. Quickly King kicked the gun out of his hand and then delivered a punch to the face. As Nicolai stumbled slightly back from the force of King's actions King grabbed a silver stake from the holster on his thigh. Nicolai hit the gun out from his hands as he pushed King sending him flying into the wall. King recovered quickly and kicked the vamp in the chest making him fall to the floor, "I just wanted to talk." King said in a whiney voice. Then he proceeded to stake the bastard.

As the dust fell from the dying vampire, King surveyed the room. It was concrete but had dark burgundy accents, dark wooden furniture and a large bed near the far wall it was raised up higher than the rest of the room. Next to the bed he spied something that didn't really belong. There were chains hanging from the wall. King couldn't see what was there from the angle he was at. He grabbed his discarded gun he slowly walked over. There was a girl with her hands shackled above her. She was blindfolded and covered in dirt and dried blood. She was wearing a tattered oversized white tee shirt and a worn black skirt. Her head was slumped to the side indicating that she was unconscious. He quickly walked over and checked to see if she was alive. She was but she had a very weak pulse. He used his gun to shoot the chain that was holding her hands. Then he grabbed her and carried her wedding style back towards where he had left Abby.

"You missed all the action," Abby said as King walked back into the really big room. She was sitting at the long table waiting for him. When she saw that she carried a girl she jumped up, "King, what did you do?"

"Hey don't yell at me I didn't do anything. We gotta get her out of here I think she was important. I found her chained up in Nicolai's bedroom."

Abby turned all business when he told her his thoughts. "Ok, let's go." They went back the way they came traveling through the winding passageways to the club, then up to the street.

As they approach their only means of transport King says, "Shit Abby we brought our bikes how are we supposed to get her back with us."

Abby gets on the bike. "Ok now throw her arms around my neck," because the girls wrists were still shackled together. King did as he was told. Then he got onto his bike as they sped off toward their hideout.

Back at their place King carried the girl into one of their spare rooms as Abby went looking for something to cut off the shackles with. King set her down on the bed and this is when he was better able to look at the woman he had saved. He pulled up the desk chair next to the bed. She had auburn hair that was sticking to her face in places because of the dried blood. She had a dark almost olive skin tone which contrasted with the white shirt she was wearing. Her skin was marred with bruises of every different color and had bandages on her forearms that underneath revealed long cuts, they had been beating her and drinking her blood but they didn't want to bite her, that's odd. He reached up and took off her blindfold. Her face had a lot of newer bruises on it and her lip was split but King could still see that she was very beautiful.

He left her for mere moments in the bathroom, emerging with a few warm wet washcloths and bandages. King was going to see how bad she was and if they needed to call in someone to help treat her injuries. He began to wipe off her face with the cloth, removing the dried blood, carefully as to not hurt her. This continued as King took off the dirty bandages of her arms and cleaned the cuts before putting new bandages on. Abby arrived shortly after that with some heavy duty clippers to cut off the shackles.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed 333

Trickster707, FlawlessFaerie, gurl42069, and last but not certainly not least Deathcab4kimmie

This one is a little shorter, but I'm still proud of it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

* * *

Later Abby walks to the room that housed their new guest. She had finally gotten a few hours of sleep and she hoped King had as well. Quietly she opens the door where she sees King, head flopped back over the chair, sleeping in an awkward position and snoring slightly. 'Awww' she thinks. The girl is barely visible underneath the comforter where King has tucked her under. She pads into the room and kicks King's foot. He quickly sucked in air as he was shocked awake. "What?" he asks in a gravelly voice as he wipes his face with his hand. Abby motions with her hand towards the door. He dramatically huffs and gets up cracking his neck following her to the hallway.

"Why did you wake me?"

"What are we going to do with her?" She said.

Running a hand through his hair he sighs, "I don't know, I didn't really think this all the way through at the time. We couldn't just have left her there."

"I know but maybe we should just drop her off at a hospital before she wakes up."

"No we can't do that. We need to know why she was there. Why didn't they just kill her or turn her? It looked as though she had been there for months. Abby I found a glyph on her too. You got to admit this is strange."

"A glyph means practically nothing. You have one too remember."

He glares at her, "Yeah well let's just wait and see. Ok? After she wakes up we can decide what to do."

King looks at Abby once more as he backs into the room again. He turns around. The girl is sitting with her legs over the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. She was a short woman so her feet barely touched the ground because of the height of the bed. She looked tiny sitting there.

Quietly he said, "hey, are you ok?"

"Look at me do I look ok? "She says looking up angrily with her watering eyes. King couldn't really think of what to say. He walked over and sat across from her in the chair he'd been slumbering in earlier. Her eyes follow his as he moves.

"Lemme try this again. My name's King, Hannibal King, but you can call me King." He looks at her expectantly waiting for an answer. She stares blankly at him as silence fills the room. "Well usually at this point the other person introduces themselves." He says as if to prompt her.

She looks away and breathes out, "…grace…" it's barely audible and if you weren't listening for it, but King was.

"Thanks" he says acknowledging how scared she seemed to be. "Well Grace we found you in a vampire hideout, do you remember? I think you were drugged and you've lost a lot of blood."

"Did you kill him?" she said biting her nail.

"Who?"

"Nicolai. Did you kill him?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I did." He said looking at her to see her reaction.

Her shoulders slump as she lets out a breath. "Thank you… for everything. But, I really should go I, I've been gone for months. I need to get back to work." She says as she attempts to jump up.

"Woah," King says as she wobbles. He grabs her arm and sets her back onto the bed. "You're not going anywhere. Your job cannot be that important."

"Yes it is. I'm… I'm like you, a hunter." She says as her head is spinning from the blood loss. "You know we ought to have a union or a convention or something." She slumps down against the mattress passing out again. King sighs as he lays her onto the bed again. "Passing out on the first date." He chuckled to himself. Confident that she wouldn't wake for a little while King was able to go off in search of Abby. He found her in the kitchen eating a sandwich while reading a book.

"Careful you might get mayo on your book, and we all know how that would look."

Glaring at him Abby said, "Did the patient wake up yet."

"Yeah, she did. The patients name is Grace. She said she'd been down there for months. Abby she said she's a hunter. You ever heard of her?" He said pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Nope never heard of her, 'Grace', doesn't ring any bells, friend or foe." She replies. "How does a vampire hunter get to being kidnapped by a vampire?"

"I didn't get that far she passed out before we got to talk much more. I guess they must have been taking her blood, that must be why they were able to keep her that long. They must have really hated her. Any other hunter they would have killed way before we got a chance to find her."

"Yeah I agree. Want a sandwich?" Abby said after getting up to put her dish away. She proceeded without waiting for an answer to make him a sandwich

A Few Hours Later.

King is downstairs on the computer doing some research trying to find any information on Grace; a missing persons report, driver's license, address, anything. Taking a break from research Abby goes upstairs to check on Grace. When she got there the door was open and looking inside she discovered that Grace wasn't in bed or even in the room anymore. Abby went back to the doorway and yelled "KING! She's gone!"


End file.
